State
State commonly refers to either the present condition of a system or entity, or to a governed entity or sub-entity, such as a nation or province. Political science * State (polity), an organized political community, living under a government * Sovereign state, a sovereign political entity in international public law * Member state, a member of an international organization * Federated state, a political entity forming part of a federal sovereign state * Nation state, a state which coincides with a nation * Rechtsstaat, the legal state (constitutional state, state subordinated to law) in philosophy of law and as principle of many national constitutions Legislatures * The Estates or the States, a national assembly of the estates, a legislature * States-General (disambiguation) Physics * In classical mechanics, state is a complete description of a system in terms of parameters such as positions and momentums at a particular moment in time * Quantum state, in physics, the state of a quantum mechanical system given by a vector in the underlying Hilbert space * Excited state * Dynamical systems, a concept in mathematics where a fixed rule describes the time dependence of a point in a geometrical space * Stationary state, an eigenvector of a Hamiltonian * Thermodynamic state, a set of physical quantities (e.g. temperature, pressure, and composition) describing variable properties of a given thermodynamic system Chemistry * State of matter, solid, liquid or vapour phases of matter. it describes the organization of matter in a phase * Chemical state, the electronic, chemical and physical nature of an element Biology & Psychology * Medical state, one's current state of health, usually within a hospital setting * Mental state (disambiguation) Computing * State (computer science), a unique configuration of information in a program or machine ** Program state, in computer science, a snapshot of the measure of various conditions in the system ** State pattern, in computer science, a behavioral design pattern * State (printmaking), a unique form of a print, caused by a deliberate change to a matrix * State (software), animation software for YouTube and social media sites Literature * The World State, from Brave New World by Aldous Huxley * The State (Larry Niven), from the works of Larry Niven Linguistics * Status constructus, a noun form occurring in Semitic languages Media * ''State'' (magazine), an Irish monthly music magazine * State Magazine, a monthly magazine published by the U.S. Department of State * ''The State'' (album), a music album by Nickelback * ''The State'' (book), a book by German sociologist Franz Oppenheimer * ''The State'' (TV series), a sketch comedy show on MTV * ''The States'' (TV series), a documentary series on the United States * ''The State'' (newspaper), a daily newspaper in Columbia, South Carolina * States Records, an American record label * State Theatre (disambiguation), the name of several theatres Mathematics * State (controls), a term related to control theory * State (functional analysis), a positive linear functional on an operator algebra Religion * State (theology), a degree or stage of perfection in the Christian religion See also * * Status (disambiguation)